Tu manera de sonreír
by JYue
Summary: La navidad siempre ha traído malos momentos a Naruto, pero nunca se debe subestimar el poder de una sonrisa, y eso es algo que él descubrirá gracias a un compañero suyo. ShinoNaru?


**Tu manera de sonreír.**

Recostado en la cama, forcejando con los ojos cerrados y aferrado a una almohada cómo si fuera su más valiosa posesión, cualquiera pensaría que el muchacho era víctima de un mal sueño. Dio una, dos, tres vueltas más antes de al fin decidir incorporarse. Permaneció sentado en esa misma posición, su rostro contorsionado en un semblante de aburrimiento y derrota. El sonido de las manecillas del reloj llenaba el pequeño apartamento, marcando un paso lento en el avanzar de los segundos de esa larga noche que parecía interminable. En ocasiones Naruto pensaba que alguien allá arriba le hacía todo esto debido a un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, una clase de divino escritor con una mente muy enferma o nada mejor que hacer. Esta era una de esas ocasiones. Soltó un bufido impaciente, se cruzó de brazos, y deseó que el día terminara de una buena vez.

"¡Odio la navidad!" la soledad del apartamento consumió las palabras y el silencio obtuvo de regreso su monopolio en la habitación.

Sin embargo, Naruto no era una versión ninja del Señor Scrooge ni mucho menos. _Sólo me gusta aparentarlo._ Cuando toda la villa le rechaza, en especial durante navidad, la mejor opción que el rubio shinobi pudo encontrar fue actuar de la misma manera hacia ellos. Incluso ante sus amigos se mostraba exasperado respecto a la fecha, clamando a los cuatro vientos que no pensaba celebrar el día con nadie porque carecía de sentido. Quizá así mató cualquier posibilidad de ser invitado a estar con sus compañeros, pero era mejor a que después nadie lo invitase de todas maneras. Pero Umino Iruka, en su naturaleza persistente, se ofreció a pasar la festividad con su antiguo estudiante. Aunque era un gesto que Naruto apreciaba, no quería arruinarle la noche al sensei. El profesor fue invitado a pasar la noche celebrando con otros compañeros de trabajo de la Academia, así que el rubio shinobi pasó por la casa de su viejo maestro, lo abrazó y le dijo que ya tenía planes para la noche. Dichos planes consistían en quedarse en casa e intentar ahogarse en ramen. Los años anteriores había fallado, pero Uzumaki era una persona perseverante.

Levantó la vista al reloj, ya habían transcurrido largos dos minutos desde la última vez que revisó. Lejanamente recordó escuchar una vez mencionar que navidad era la noche más larga del año. Bueno, esa persona no sabía que tan molesto y cierto era eso. Como fuese, Naruto estaba fastidiado. Bajó de la cama, fue hacia la ventana, y pudo ver como la nieve cubría el pavimento frente al edificio. Tal vez si salía a caminar un rato el tiempo pasara más pronto. Se cambió a su distintivo conjunto naranja y salió por la ventana del apartamento. En el último momento giró a ver la hora en el reloj de pared. Ya eran otros cinco grandiosos minutos transcurridos.

El aire era frío en los inviernos de Konoha, contrastando con la temperatura templada dominante el resto del año. Otra de las cosas que le desagradaban de este tipo de estación era que ese tipo de clima conseguía siempre hacerle sentir deprimido, la mayoría de las veces pasando del sarcasmo común a un tipo más… amargo. Al encontrarse solo con sus pensamientos las cosas parecían más dramáticas, problemas sin soluciones, y una patética verborrea lírica de mala calidad. En fin, todo lo usual en una persona pesimista. Efecto extraño, ya que el resto de las personas parecían llenarse de gozosa alegría en esa fecha. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, mas que todo por simple hábito, no para calentarse las manos. A cualquier otra persona el viento frío le hubiera helado la sangre u obligado a buscar refugio, pero a él no. La calle era un refugio seguro, la cortante ventisca caricias amables. Mejor que permanecer en una casa llena de soledad, de espacios vacíos, llena de nada. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve a cada paso, dejando un intrascendente rastro de huellas.

Pasó frente a varias casas, sonriendo en amargura y envidia al ver familias y amigos reunidos, felices. Algo que él jamás tendría, pues su existencia estaba maldita. Admirando los coloridos decorados vagó sin rumbo, cruzando en su camino a varias personas que le dieron la misma mirada que todos los años en ese día festivo: una mirada de desprecio. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejó de responder de la misma manera a los ojos fríos de los aldeanos, se limitaba a sonreírles. _Las sonrisas se contagian ¿no?_ Hasta ahora, Naruto pensaba que ese dicho era una total mentira, igual que tantos otros que conocía. _Sonríele a la vida y ella te sonreirá._ Y el más inverosímil: Procura mostrarte feliz ante los demás, nunca sabes quién puede enamorarse de tu sonrisa. _Sí, seguro…_ No obstante, seguía sonriendo. A cualquiera que se topara, le ofrecería una sonrisa. Supongo que no sé cuando rendirme. Perseverancia, una cualidad que un buen shinobi debe poseer. Soltó una leve risita, en parte en burla contra él mismo debido a su ridículo raciocinio.

Cuando volvió a la realidad descubrió que estaba parado en medio de una calle, delante de la ventana de una casa. Las luces estaban encendidas, una mesa servida con apetitosa comida. Alguien estaba a un lado, probablemente acomodando los cubiertos o verificando que todo estuviese en su lugar. El rostro de la persona tras el cristal era uno que él conocía, y tuvo la seguridad de que tras esos lentes oscuros la mirada de Aburame Shino estaba clavada en él. El ninja de los insectos siempre desprendió un aura de misterio que inquietaba a Uzumaki. Nunca sabía como reaccionar ante él, misma razón por la que decidió mantener entre ellos una distancia. Y una vez más su mente quedó en blanco al estar frente al joven Aburame, en especial porque llevaba un buen rato de pie delante de la casa de éste sonriendo como un idiota. _Ha de pensar que soy un tipo de psicópata o algo así._ Vio el aire caliente de su respiración formar un vaho blanquecino. Apartó la vista, se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante con su camino sin dirección fija.

Sus pies lo llevaron al centro de la aldea, donde se llevaba a cabo una celebración, los presentes siendo en su mayoría aldeanos. La idea de acercarse quedó fuera desde el primer instante, no había manera de que las gentes de Konoha le recibieran entre ellos. Un pequeño coro improvisado de niños estaba entonando varias canciones relativas a la fecha, hablaban de dulces campanas plateadas, de olvidar las preocupaciones, de paz, buenos deseos y colmada piedad. Una piedad que parecía no alcanzarle a él. _Ja, en serio que hoy estoy pesimista._

La idea del paseo cumplía con su cometido, Uzumaki apenas notaba el veloz pasar de los minutos mientras observaba desde una esquina oscura. Cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por las voces puras de los niños. Una vez escuchó decir que la navidad era como una sábana mágica que se enreda alrededor de las personas, tan intangible como una fragancia. En ese momento Naruto podía sentir la calidez en su cuerpo, y esa fragancia ciñéndose en él. Una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujó en los labios del rubio. Recordó una navidad en la cual el Sandaime fue a visitarle a medianoche al apartamento, con un regalo en la mano: una chaqueta. Aunque no era demasiado increíble, a la edad de cinco años Naruto habría dado su vida para salvar la prenda de cualquier peligro. Era abrigadora y suave. Fueron muchas las noches que durmió con ella puesta. _Cielos, como amaba esa chaqueta…_ Nunca supo qué ocurrió en realidad con la prenda, simplemente un día ya no estaba entre sus cosas. Sospechó que su guardián en turno se apropió de ella antes de renunciar al trabajo de cuidar al niño demonio. Le dolió la pérdida, pero no por la prenda, sino por el significado de ésta. _Supongo que nunca se olvida el primer regalo._ Sus hombros se sentían más pesados en ese instante, quizá por la gravedad del recuerdo del difunto Hokage.

Se estaba haciendo más tarde de lo que quería, lo mejor sería volver al apartamento. Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a iniciar su camino de regreso. No obstante, su camino estaba obstruido por alguien parado justo frente a él. Debido a la considerable diferencia de altura, Naruto miró hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada de Shino, cubierta por los usuales lentes oscuros. _¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Me ha estado siguiendo?_ La mente de Uzumaki rebosaba de dudas. _¿Y por qué está mirándome?_ Dio un respingo. _¿Estará molesto porque miré por su ventana?_ El semblante impasible del ninja Aburame permaneció intacto. Vagamente notó que algo en Shino se veía distinto, algo faltaba. Tardó varios segundos en adivinar que era, y fue sólo gracias al casi imperceptible temblor en los hombros del estoico ninja. _Su chaqueta._ El distintivo abrigo del Aburame no parecía estar en ninguna parte. En ese momento su mente hizo las conexiones necesarias y la realidad lo golpeó con la fuerza de un Jounin. El peso en sus hombros no era por el recuerdo del Sandaime, ni la calidez y fragancia provenían del espíritu navideño, se trataba de la chaqueta de Shino, sobrepuesta en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué…?" su mirada pasó del abrigo en sus hombros al dueño de ésta con mirada atónita. "¿Por qué?" era una sorpresa sincera, conmovida, dudosa. "¿Por qué me ayudarías?"

El ninja de los bichos no respondió de inmediato. Continuó mirando a través de los cristales negros al muchacho delante de él. Cuando habló, lo hizo con su tono de voz profundo, lleno de seriedad y madurez que ningún otro joven de su edad poseía.

"No lo sé." Dijo Shino, con un débil atisbo de emoción en su frío rostro. "Había algo… en tu manera de sonreír."

Naruto no pudo hacer nada cuando vio la figura del joven Aburame dar vuelta y alejarse y perderse en las sombras de la glacial noche. Se acomodó la chaqueta. Era increíble que su segundo regalo de navidad fuera el mismo que el primero. Dio la vuelta y emprendió corriendo el camino de regreso, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. _Quizá no odio la navidad. Y quizá no todos los dichos son mentiras._

---

NOTAS:

Otro one shot para mi colección, yay! Uno corto, y dedicado a mi koi, Rei Kaida.

En fin, en fin… Feliz navidad a todos! No olviden sonreír! …y tampoco olviden dejarme un review! xD


End file.
